1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structural construction members such as support members for PC (precast concrete) beams, and bridge supporting members, and more particularly, to improvements in a crosspiece supporting pad for expansion joint means provided in a structural construction member.
2. Prior Art
Crosspiece supporting pads conventionally used in expansion joints are generally designed such that they are of a mere plate-form construction including solely a resilient material such as polyurethane rubber or the like, or of a combination of polyurethane rubber or the like and rigid synthetic resin plate or steel plate integrally shaped together. With recent increases in heavy weight vehicles on the street, the support pads of these types have difficulties. They are often insufficient in strength and unable to endure repeated fatigue with respect to their material and construction, because the expansion joints are subject to more frequent exertion of live loads than ever.